The rising cost of fuel and the increase in demand for energy are among factors which require efforts both to develop new sources of energy and to more effectively use the present sources of energy.
Substantial benefits can be derived from conserving fuel used to generate process steam. For example, approximately (45%) of the fuel used in industry is consumed in the generation of process steam.
It is the object of this invention to provide a system for the production of process steam at substantial reduction in fuel consumption over conventional direct firing means.
It is a further object of this invention to utilize solar energy in the production of process steam.
It is also an object of this invention to generate low pressure steam by a low cost solar collector and thereafter economically convert the low pressure steam into high pressure process steam.
Process steam is that steam used in industrial processes, as for example, in iron and steel, petroleum refining, paper, aluminum, copper and cement industries and the like. Process steam is also used for heating buildings and local power generation. In these and other similar purposes, one of the requirements of the steam is that it be at a useful pressure, usually above 2 atmospheres. A pressure of 65 pounds per square inch absolute may be taken as a typical steam pressure suitable for process steam.